pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
January No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of January (up to 2005 incl.). Artists should be hyperlinked once only, where appropriate. 1960s * The Beatles - I Want to Hold Your Hand (1964) * The Dave Clarke Five - Glad All Over (1964) * The Searchers - Needles & Pins (1964) * Georgie Fame - Yeh Yeh (1965) * Overlanders - Michelle (1966) * The Monkees - I'm A Believer (1967) * Georgie Fame - Ballad of Bonnie & Clyde (1968) * Love Affair - Everlasting Love (1968) * Fleetwood Mac - Albatross (1969) 1970s *Edison Lighthouse - Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes) (1970) *Clive Dunn - Grandad (1971) *George Harrison - My Sweet Lord (1971) *The New Seekers - I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (In Perfect Harmony) (1972) *T. Rex - Telegram Sam (1972) *The Sweet - Blockbuster (1973) *The New Seekers - You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me (1974) *Mud - Tiger Feet (1974) *Status Quo - Down Down (1975) *The Tymes - Ms Grace (1975) *Pilot - January (1975) *ABBA - Mamma Mia (1976) *David Soul - Don't Give Up On Us (1977) *Althea & Donna - Uptown Top Ranking (1978) *Ian Dury & The Blockheads - Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick (1979) *Blondie - Heart Of Glass (1979) 1980s * The Pretenders - Brass In Pocket (1980) * The Specials - Too Much Too Young (The Special AKA Live! EP) (1980) * John Lennon - Imagine (1981) * Bucks Fizz - The Land of Make Believe (1982) * Shakin' Steves - Oh Julie (1982) * Phil Collins - You Can't Hurry Love (1983) * Men At Work - Down Under (1983) * Paul McCartney - Pipes of Peace (1984) * Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (1984) * Foreigner - I Want To Know What Love Is (1985) * Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1986) * A-ha - The Sun Always Shines on TV (1986) * Steve Silk Hurley - Jack Your Body (1987) * Belinda Carlisle - Heaven Is A Place On Earth (1988) * Tiffany - I Think We're Alone Now (1988) * Kylie & Jason - Especially For You (1989) 1990s *NKOTB - Hangin' Tough (1990) *Kylie Minogue - Tears On My Pillow (1990) *Sinead O'Connor - Nothing Compares 2 U (1990) *Enigma - Sadeness Pt.1 (1991) *KLF ft. The Children of The Revolution - 3AM Eternal (1991) *Wet Wet Wet - Goodnight Girl (1992) in 1993 Whitney Houston continued her 10 week stay at No.1 with I Will Always Love You. *Chaka Demus - Twist & Shout (1994) *D:Ream - Things Can Only Get Better (1994) *Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (1995) *Celine Dion - Think Twice (1995) *George Michael - Jesus To A Child (1996) *Babylon Zoo - Spaceman (1996) *Tori Amos - Professional Widow (It's Got To Be) (1997) *White Town - Your Woman (1997) *Blur - Beetlebum (1997) *VV AA - Perfect Day (1998) (had previously been N1 for 2 weeks in 1997) *Oasis - All Around The World. (1998) (at 9:38, longest song to reach number one in the UK) *All Saints - Never Ever (1998) *Oasis - All Around The World (1998) *Usher - You Make Me Wanna ... (1998) *Steps - Heartbeat/Tragedy (1999) *Fatboy Slim - Praise You (1999) *Offspring - Pretty Fly (1999) *Armand Van Helden - You Don't Know Me (1999) 2000-2005 * Manic Street Preachers - The Masses Against The Classes (2000) * Britney Spears - Born To Make You Happy (2000) * Gabrielle - Rise (2000) * Rui da Silva ft Cassandra - Touch Me (2001) * Jennifer Lopez - Love Don't Cost a Thing (2001) * Limp Bizkit - Rollin' (2001) * Aaliyah - More Than A Woman (2002) * George Harrison - My Sweet Lord (2002) * David Sneddon - Stop Living The Lie (2003) * Michelle - All this Time (2004) * Elvis Presley - Jailhouse Rock (2005) * Elvis Presley - One Night/I Got Stung (2005) * Ciara - Goodies (2005) * Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never (2005) >2005 notables * Ed Sheeran - Shape of You (2017, 14 weeks) Category:January Category:Number 1 singles